Petites disputes et grandes emmerdes
by Lilionn
Summary: Comment transformer un Halloween banal en Halloween de malade! Un Demyx plus fou que nature, des relations assez bizarres sur les bords, et une soirée où retard rime avec détresse. Mes chères, nous vivons dans un monde de gay xD Van/Roxas et Sora/Ven


_**Happy Halloween! ^^**_

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais franchement, Halloween, c'est trop génial!

C'est la première fois que je fait un chapitre aussi long :O Je crois bien que ça ce fête au champagne xD

Bref, dans cette histoire (qui au début était censée être un OS), les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (mais avouez que si c'était le cas, ça serais le pied!) :)  
>Au bout d'un moment, il y la musique <strong><em><span>Je veux te voir <span>_**de** Yelle**. D'ailleurs, ceux que ça intéressent, vous pouvez l'écouter en même temps que de lire, mais la synchro risque d'être galère sur les bords...

On a un petit début d'inceste, vite rangé grâce à l'apparition de l'amant. Donc bon, même ceux qui aiment pas, je crois que ça pourrez aller (d'autant plus que l'inceste n'apparait que dans le chapitre 1, et que c'est soft au pas possible... bon _presque _soft au pas possible ;) ))

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ^^_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Petites disputes et grandes emmerdes<span>  
><strong>_

Sora commence à s'impatienter. Cela fait plus d'une heure que son _jeune _frère Vanitas est enfermé dans la salle de bain. Dans moins de vingt minutes, ils doivent êtres chez Demyx, mais impossible de faire sortir Vanitas de sa « Caverne d'Ali Baba ». A chaque fois que Sora lui dit de sortir, avec plus ou moins de véhémence selon le temps qui passe, il obtient toujours la même réponse : _Relax, j'ai bientôt fini !_

**-Relax j'ai bientôt fini, mon cul ouais !** marmonne Sora, à bout de nerf.

S'il y a bien une chose que Sora n'aime pas, c'est sûrement attendre. Alors là, on peut dire que Vanitas fait fort, vu le temps qu'il passe à le fait poireauter ! Sora se met à marcher de long en large, tel le lion dans sa cage. Puis, il se met à compter. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq…

**-Putain Van, si tu sors pas de cette foutue salle de bain **_**maintenant**_** je donne à Roxas tu-sais-quoi ! **crie-t-il.

**-Ah nan ! C'est pas fairplay ! **lui dit Vanitas qui comme par miracle sort de la salle de bain.

D'ailleurs, cette sortie provoque à Sora à un hoquet de stupeur, mêlée à une légère _fierté_.

**-Me dis pas qu't'as osé !**

**-Héhéhé ! Comme tu peux le voir… **fait Vanitas avec un sourire sadique, **je**** ne suis pas resté là-dedans juste pour m'amuser !**

**-Nan mais t'abuses, tu sais très bien que Roxy, il a peur des serpents ! **lui reproche Sora, un sourire flottant pourtant sur ses lèvres.

Vanitas lui rend son sourire.

**-Tu peux parler ! Qui c'est qui s'est déguisé en vampire ?**

Ils se sourient d'un air narquois. Ce n'est vraiment pas pour rien qu'ils sont frères jumeaux, et ça, tout le monde le sait. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.  
><em>Ton chéri n'aime pas ceci ? Mince alors, pourquoi moi si ? Il ne supporte pas cela ? Et bien on va lui faire une petite surprise alors !<em>  
>Voilà un peu le genre de réflexion qui trotte dans le crâne de nos deux sadiques professionnels.<p>

Alors, c'est sans aucune surprise que nous trouvons Vanitas déguisé en Médusa, et Sora en vampire. Vous allez me dire, mais pourquoi sont-ils déguisés ? La réponse est simple : C'est Halloween ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, Demyx organise une fête pour l'occasion !  
>Résultat : Ils décident tous les deux de se déguiser en ce que leurs bien-aimés détestent le plus ! Pauvre Roxas ! Pauvre Ventus ! Pauvre petites âmes en peine ! Et dire qu'ils les aiment, ces salopards !<p>

**-Merde, putain, j'arrive pas à les enfiler ! **dit Van.

**-Mais, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que **_**ça **_**? **fait Sora, horrifié.

**-Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle communément des chaussures à talons hauts.**

**-Une machine de torture oui ! Et tu comptes **_**vraiment**_** marcher avec ? **lui demande son frère, inquiet.

**-Évidemment ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'les aie volés à Aqua ? **lui lance Vanitas, toujours en s'acharnant sur sa chaussure.

**-À Aqua ? Mais tu veux mourir ou quoi ? Si elle l'apprend, t'es mort, vieux.**

**-Relaaax ! Jamais elle n'oserait ! En tout cas, pas avec mam' dans les parages.**

Sora soupire devant la stupidité de son jumeau.

**-J'dois t'rappeler qu'elle est partie en voyage ou t'as tes neurones qui se sont remis à fonctionner ?**

Van le regarde d'un air amusé.

**-Bah putain, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !**

Sa réplique est accueillie par un coussin lancé avec précision par son double, tout droit sur sa tête.

**-Va t'faire foutre Van.**

**-Hum, bonne idée. Tu crois que Roxas sera d'accord pour le faire dès le début d'la fête ? **lui répond-t-il sournoisement. **Mais, que l'on soit ok sur un point. Le dominant, c'est moi ! Alors pour aller me faire foutre… Bah ça risque d'être un peu compliqué.**

**-Pff ! **fait Sora en levant les yeux au ciel. **T'in le pauvre j'le plains d'avoir un petit ami pareil.**

**-J'peux dire pareil de toi pour Ven. N'empêche, tu crois pas que c'est abusé de… Naaan ! Elle est passéééée ! Victoiiiiire !**

Sora éclate de rire. Son frère le suit, puis, après avoir enfin pu se calmer, il reprend.

**-Bon aller, maintenant que t'as fini avec tes godasses, on peut y aller ?**

**-No problemo ! **lui répond Vanitas en secouant sa tête, donnant aux serpents collés dessus une impression de réel pour le moins effrayante.

D'ailleurs, Sora en frissonne. C'est effrayant comme ce déguisement va bien à son frère. Puis, il regarde l'horloge. Plus que dix minutes. Cela va être serré. Très serré.

Ils sont en retard.

**-Toi la prochaine fois, j'te retiens ! Par ta faute on va avoir un gage ! **crie Sora à son frère.

**-Relaaax ! C'est pas comme si on allait devoir faire un strip-tease non plus, **lui répond Vanitas avec un petit rire.

Sora regarde son jumeau, exaspéré.

**-Nan mais c'est pas possible, j't'e rappelle que c'est de Demyx qu'on parle, **lui balance Sora, plus énervé que jamais.

Van regarde son frère du coin de l'œil et hausse les épaules sans prendre la peine de répondre. De toute façon, il doit garder son souffle pour courir jusque chez Demyx. S'ils sont assez rapides, peut-être qu'ils pourront ne pas être les derniers…  
><em>*Clap clap clap clap clap*<em>

**-Bravo les jumeaux version 1 ! Vous avez gagné le droit d'avoir un gage ! Un !**

**-Et merde, **marmonne Sora.

**-Quoi ? Naaan ! Me dis pas qu'on est **_**vraiment**_** arrivés les derniers…**

**-Et si ! **lui répond Demyx d'un air enjoué. **Entrez petites brebis égarées, entrez dans l'antre du démon. Muahahahahahahahah ! **s'exclame-t-il avec un air de psychopathe, les bras au ciel.

Sora soupire.

-_Sérieusement, Demyx en fait trop. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'antre du démon ?_

Sora relève la tête vers Demyx et comprend en un clin d'œil. Le goujat a eu l'audace de se déguiser en démon… et quel démon ! Vêtu d'une combinaison bleue argentée, Demyx a une grande cape noire qui plonge vers ses pieds. Des gants aux ongles pointus lui servent de mains et des botes noires aux bouts peints de flammes bleues prennent la place de ses pieds. Quand on remonte vers son visage, on remarque un rouge à lèvres bleu ainsi que du noir autour de ses yeux, tout cela agrémenté par des cornes noires sur ses cheveux qu'il a par ailleurs teints en bleu-argent pour l'occasion, parsemés de mèches noires. L'ensemble donne une impression de démence incroyable, accentué par le regard de psychopathe dont Demyx nous fait cadeau.

**-Wah ! **lâche Van.

Demyx lui sourit de toutes ses dents, laissant apparaître un dentier pointu…

**-Je te retourne le compliment Van, Médusa est faite pour toi ! Mais bon, assez parlé, tout le monde vous attend, **ajoute-t-il avec un sourire… Qui ne présage rien de bon.

Les jumeaux se regardent, hochent la tête pour se donner du courage, et entrent dans la demeure.  
>A leur arrivée, tous les regards se tournent vers eux. Sora déglutit. Mais pourquoi a-t-il attendu son frère ? La réponse est simple : Ce putain d'amour fraternel !<br>Demyx s'avance vers le DJ et lui vole son micro, ses deux martyrs derrière lui.

**-Un, deux ! Un deux ! Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elle sèches, archi-sèche s? Six serpents sachant siffler, sifflent s…**

**-C'est bon Demyx, j'crois bien qu'ça marche là, **lui dit Axel, qui d'ailleurs n'est autre que le DJ.

**-Tu crois ? Attends, **lui répond Demyx avant de se retourner vers le micro. **Comment ça va ce soir ! **crie-t-il à la salle.

L'assemblée de monstres en tout genre, allant de Frankenstein à la sorcière véreuse en passant par l'irréductible fantôme, l'accueille par des exclamations de joies, des soupirs de soulagement, et des « On en pouvait plus ! Vive Demyx ! » Clameur qui est reprise pendant près de deux minutes, avant que Demyx se décide enfin à parler.

**-Ahlala ! J'le savais ! Il est vraiment nul au DJ Axel, pas vrai ? **lance-il d'un air mi-amusé mi-contrarié.

**-J't'emmerde Dem, **lui souffle l'intéressé un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, déguisé lui-même en Dracula plus sexy que l'original.

Demyx lui rend son sourire à grandes dents, dévoilant encore une fois ses canines… Non, _toutes_ ses dents pointues. Puis, il se tourne vers la salle.

**-Bien, bien ! **reprend Demyx, **Maintenant que ce test-micro est fini, laissez moi vous présenter nos deux victimes de ce soir ! J'ai nommé les jumeaux à gueule d'ange, cachant un démon au fond d'eux, rivalisant de férocité, que l'on aime… Ou déteste. J'ai nommé, **dit-il en faisant durer le suspense_***roulement de tambour*…**_** Vanitas et Sora !**

Cette dernière phrase est couronnée d'une ovation accompagnée de cris en tous genres, allant du « ouaaais » hystérique au « fais-les morfler ! » de colère-amusé-sadique-content. Je tiens à rappeler, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas, que nos chers amis sont _sadiques_, et qu'ils de ratent pas _une_ occasion de faire un mauvais coup ! On peut donc sans difficultés comprendre qu'ils ont plusieurs ennemis.

**-Alors, quel sorte de gage les attend ? **continue Demyx, chauffant la foule.

**-Danse à poils !**

**-Dans les cages !**

**-Non, concours d'alcool !**

**-Esclaves !**

**-Sans pantalons durant toute la fête !**

**-Strip-tease ! Strip-tease !**

_-Oh non, tout mais pas ça ! _pense à ce moment Sora.

**-Masturbation publique !**

_-… … Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tout mais pas _ça !

**-Calmez-vous, calmez-vous ! Je sais, ce que nous allons leur faire faire ! **clame Demyx, son sourire de psychopathe faisant son grand retour.

Il fait patienter la salle, encore un peu… Fait monter la tension…

**-Ils devront danser sensuellement sur **_**Je veux te voir**_** de Yelle ! **annonce-t-il, heureux de sa trouvaille en ouvrant les bras au ciel, pour finir sur un rire de savant fou.

Des murmures surpris parcourent la salle. _Si peu ? Il se fout de nous là ? _etc.

**-Hé ! Calmez vos arpèges mes chers, je n'ai pas fini ! Comme c'est un gage pour le moins petit, ils devront être l'esclave de la personne qui réussira à les attraper quand la danse sera terminée ! Une chasse à l'homme !**

Sa déclaration est accueillie par un concert d'applaudissements, de sifflements et de cris d'excitation grandissants… Alors que nos deux petites victimes ont les méninges qui tournent à toute vitesse.  
>Une chasse à l'homme. Voilà ce que propose Demyx. Une putain de chasse à l'homme. Les jumeaux se regardent, contrariés. La course à longue durée, ce n'est pas vraiment leur truc. Comment feront-ils pour ne pas se faire attraper ?<br>Malheureusement pour eux, Demyx ne leur laisse pas le temps de réfléchir, et les envoie au milieu de la piste désormais dégagée. Vanitas se tourne vers Sora.

**-Écoute. Faisons leur payer cet affront.**

**-Mais comment tu veux qu'on fasse ?**

**-Ah ! C'est là qu'intervient mon génie démesuré !**

Sora le regarde de travers.

**-Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de rêver non ? **se défend son jumeau.

**-Mouais. Continue.**

**-On va leur faire une danse tellement hot, qu'ils seront plus en état de nous courir après ! **balance-t-il, tout fier de lui.

Sora le regarde encore une fois de travers.

**-Tu te fous d'ma gueule là ?**

**-Mais alors p…**

**-Allez, je lance la musique ! **les interrompt Demyx, encore tout joyeux de son idée de « génie ».

**-Fais moi confiance, **réussit à glisser Vanitas à l'oreille de frère, juste avant que la musique ne commence.

Sora soupire, et décide de faire comme son frère. Après tout, qu'a-t-il à perdre ? A part son honneur (pour le moins déjà dégradé) ? La voix de Yelle se fait entendre et les jumeaux se mettent à l'action :

**Cuisinier avec ton petit sexe entouré de poils roux **Dès la première phrase, les jumeaux se serrent sensuellement l'un contre l'autre, regardent tout les deux d'un côté différent.**  
>Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses croire qu'on veuille de toi <strong>Ils lèvent en même temps la jambe sur le dos de l'autre, et se serrent très fort tout en rejetant la tête en arrière.**  
>Je n'y crois pas même dans le noir, même si tu gardes ton pyjama <strong> Ils restent ainsi pendant dix secondes, jouant avec leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre.

**Même si tu gardes ton peignoir, en forme de tee-shirt ringard **D'un coup, ils se détachent, regardent vers le ciel les jambes écartées.**  
>Garde ta chemise ça limitera les dégâts batard <strong>Ils se déhanchent au rythme de la musique.

**Je veux te voir **Vanitas s'avance vers Sora **  
>Dans un film pornographique <strong>qui ne bouge pas, **  
>En action avec ta bite <strong>avec des mouvements suspects.**  
>Forme patatoes ou bien frites <strong>Sora réagit en mettant sa main sur son entrejambe, dans le style Michael-Jackson-qui-a-pris-de-l'aphrodisiaque.**  
>Pour tout savoir <strong>Vanitas pose les mains sur les épaules de son frère une à une, **  
>Sur ton anatomie <strong> met sa tête en face de la sienne d'un geste brusque, **  
>Sur ton cousin Teki <strong>puis met sa main droite sur celle de Sora**  
>Et vos accessoires fétiches <strong>qui pousse un gémissement de façon à ce qu'il soit bien audible.

**Cuisit c'est quoi** Puis il se reprend et pousse Vanitas **  
>Ta position favorite <strong>qui tombe en écartant les jambes.**  
>Tes performances olympiques <strong>Sora s'avance doucement **  
>Mais tu n'as rien d'orgasmique <strong>et le regarde d'un air dédaigneux.**  
>Tu es tout nu <strong>Du coup Vanitas se met vite à genoux et lui agrippe son pantalon noir moulant **  
>Sous ton tablier <strong>lui soulève sa chemise blanche parsemé de taches rouges**  
>Prêt à dégainer <strong>Et pose sa tête sur son entrejambe.**  
>Mais je t'avoue rien n'y fait <strong>Sora le repousse encore en se retournant, la main sous sa chemise.

**Tu rêves d'un Hummer fluo** Vanitas se relève entièrement avec un regard de prédateur**  
>Dessine par Akroe <strong>fait un pas, la main levée vers Sora …**  
>Mais tu n'as pas le permis <strong>qui se retourne d'un coup avec sa chemise totalement déboutonnée !**  
>Tu prends toujours le métro <strong>Sora défie Vanitas en soulevant doucement son T-shirt déchiré.

Des sifflements se font entendre, puis s'arrêtent, laissant nos deux danseurs reprendre leur petite danse… Qui bizarrement tourne en strip-tease !

**Superstar d'un soir ta vie redevient normale après**Vanitas répond à la provocation de son frère en soulevant de façon sexy son t-shirt, tout doucement.**  
>Pas besoin de lunettes noires pour te cacher personne te reconnait <strong>Sora s'approche et touche les muscles fins de son frère, tout en se mouvant au rythme de la musique.**  
>Ta carte verte t'attend mec <strong>Vanitas finit par enlever totalement son t-shirt, **  
>C'est pas des paroles en l'air <strong>le fait tourner un peu dans les airs**  
>J'ai réussi à t'en faire <strong>avant de le lancer à la foule en délire.**  
>Une avec mon scanner <strong>Sora en arrache sa cape vermillon et la balance en arrière.**  
>L'entrée est gratuite ce soir <strong>Ils se tournent autour tels des prédateurs,

**C'est le seul moyen pour qu'on vienne ** mettant tout de même leur fessier en avant dans cette action, faisant monter la chaleur.

**Alors les filles on se promène**Ils partent tous les deux de leur côté **  
>Ouais on va aux chippendales <strong>en ondulant du bassin, les mains en l'air pour Sora, sur le torse pour Van.**  
>On n'avait pas prévu de passer la soirée avec des rigolos <strong>Sora pointe son public du doigt, Vanitas ramène ses bras près de lui et fait le mouvement « position à nous deux ».**  
>On voulait voir des pectoraux, des mecs montés comme des taureaux <strong>Tout les deux contractent leurs muscles et font un coup sec du bassin.

**Je veux te voir **Ils se retournent vivement l'un vers l'autre se foncent dessus…**  
>Dans un film pornographique <strong>Pour se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**  
>En action avec ta bite <strong>Vanitas tape les fesses de Sora **  
>Forme patatoes ou bien frites <strong>Qui réagit en le serrant contre lui avec sa jambe droite.**  
>Pour tout savoir <strong>Ils rejettent leurs tête en arrière, **  
>Sur ton anatomie <strong>glissent par terre, **  
>Sur ton cousin Teki <strong>Sora s'allonge au sol, **  
>Et vos accessoires fétiches <strong>les mains tendues derrière lui.

**Cuisit c'est quoi** Vanitas attrape Sora et le relève par la taille.**  
>Ta position favorite <strong>Sora se positionne au-dessus de son frère, **  
>Tes performances olympiques <strong>et soulève ses serpents pour bien faire voir qu'il lui mord le coup.**  
>Mais tu n'as rien d'orgasmique <strong>Vanitas répond en faisant tomber la chemise de son frère.**  
>Tu es tout nu <strong>Il soulève Sora au-dessus de lui**  
>Sous ton tablier <strong>qui prend une pose de danseur sexy, **  
>Prêt à dégainer <strong>puis Vanitas le fait descendre derrière sa tête tout en s'allongeant.**  
>Mais je t'avoue rien n'y fait <strong>Sora se réceptionne à quatre pattes, le dos cambré.

De là, ils partent dans une danse mélangeant hip-hop, rap, techno et une touche de classique pendant les vingt secondes musicales afin de se remettre debout. Tout cela dans une sensualité évidente. Puis, ils se mettent face à face…

**Tes posters de LilJon recouvrent ceux de Magic Johnson** Ils se rapprochent en faisant de la danse du ventre, les mains au ciel, faisant des mouvements ronds de flamenco.**  
>Ton corps est trop crunk pour assurer les dunks <strong>Ils arrivent très près l'un de l'autre….**  
>Tes posters de LilJon recouvrent ceux de Magic Johnson <strong>et attise les gens avec des mouvements**  
>Ton corps est trop crunk pour assurer les dunks <strong>de plus en plus ostentatoires !

**Cuisiner c'est toi que je veux voir** Cette fois, Vanitas s'en prend au pantalon de Sora, **  
>Que je veux voir ce soir <strong>qui riposte en attrapant la mini-jupe de son frère !**  
>Te faire ridiculiser par une fille qui rappe mieux que toi <strong>Ils tournent ainsi, se défiant du regard.**  
>J'ai pas assez de mes 10 doigts, pour les compter dans la salle <strong>Puis Sora attaque. Il tire sur la jupe, laissant son pauvre double en collant !**  
>Toutes ces filles coiffées comme moi qui savent ce que tu vaux à poil <strong>Du coup, Vanitas entreprend d'enlever le pantalon à son frère, qui réussit à s'enfuir avant que celui-ci n'arrive aux genoux.

**Cuisiner c'est toi que je veux voir **Vanitas fait signe avec son doigt à Sora de revenir, **  
>Que je veux voir ce soir <strong>signe qui est accompagné par les cris en délire de la foule.**  
>Te faire ridiculiser par une fille qui rappe mieux que toi <strong>Sora soupire et enlève lui-même son pantalon, toujours sensuellement, jambe par jambe.**  
>J'ai pas assez de mes 10 doigts pour les compter dans la salle <strong>Excités à mort, les personnes derrière lui ne peuvent s'empêcher de lui toucher les fesses. Sora sursaute, et se retrouve plaqué sur le torse de son frère, venu à son secours.**  
>Toutes ces filles coiffées comme moi qui savent ce que tu vaux a poil <strong>Voyant l'ambiance dégénérer, Demyx saute de sa plateforme de DJ, et remet de l'ordre, ordonnant aux garçons de se rhabiller.

Alors que la musique tourne encore, les deux garçons se rhabillent sous les cris désapprobateurs des personnes de la salle, qui scandent « Strip-tease! Strip-tease ! ». Entourés par Demyx, Axel, Cloud et Zack, ils finissent de s'habiller à peu près tranquillement. Et alors que Sora finit en mettant sa cape, il croise un beau regard bleu qu'il connait bien.

**-Et merde, **lâche Sora.

**-Quoi ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que t'as fait une connerie ? **lui balance Zack, énervé de devoir jouer les gardes du corps.

**-Nan, **répond-t-il, **juste que j'avais oublié que Ventus était là. **

**-Bah, relax ! **intervient son frère, **il t'en voudra pas éternellement ! Et puis, avoue que c'était trop puissant !**

**- Non, ce n'était pas **_**puissant**_** ! **s'énerve Sora, **à cause de toi, ça va être encore plus la merde que ça ne l'était avec Ven ! Et j'te signale que s'il est là, bah Roxas aussi !**

Sur ces mots, le brun se retourne et court à la suite de Ventus, d'ailleurs déjà loin.  
>Pendant ce temps Vanitas, lui, blêmit. Il n'a pas pensé à ça.<p>

Revenons vers Ventus. Le pauvre. Au début, il a trouvé la danse géniale, mais...Sora. Sora l'a déçu, meurtri. Avant la fête, ils n'étaient déjà pas en très bon termes. Une dispute stupide, comme d'habitude. Qui aura une fin stupide, comme d'habitude. Mais là, voir son amant se coller à son frère, et aussi voir d'autres personnes le toucher, Ven ne l'a pas supporté. Jamais il ne pourra supporter une telle chose.  
>Bon, d'accord, avec Vanitas, ils sont frères. Et alors ? Ventus sait qu'avant de le rencontrer lui et son frère, les deux jumeaux prenaient plaisirs ensemble, et ça, Sora n'avait pas cherché à le cacher. Mais devant le « spectacle », il était resté scotché, inerte, refusant de croire à ce qu'il voyait. En ce moment même, il fulmine contre lui-même, enfermé dans une chambre de l'étage.<p>

_-Comment peut-il me faire ça ? Me faire subir une telle scène ? Oui, je sais que vous êtes intimes ! Oui, je comprends que vous vous aimez ! Mais merde ! On ne fait pas ça avec son jumeau ! Et putain je sais de quoi je parle ! Moi aussi j'ai un jumeau ! Mais est-ce que je l'ai déjà tripoté dans tous les sens ? Non ! Merde, mais quel con ! J'le détes…_

**-Ventus !**

Surpris, l'intéressé relève la tête vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir sur Sora.

**-Ventus… Je suis désolé. Vraiment, je…**

**-Dégage, **lâche froidement Ven.

**-Mais Vent…**

**-Dégage j'te dis ! **crie Ventus, **je veux pas te voir t'entends ? Espèce de menteur !**

Sora lui sourit tristement.

**-Tu veux vraiment que je parte ?**

**-Oui ! Dégage !**

**-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, **lui dit doucement Sora en s'approchant du lit, Ventus étant assis dessus, **Pourquoi pleures-tu alors ?**

**-Mais t'es vraiment con ! Je pleure à cause de **_**toi**_** !**

**-Oui, je sais, **soupire Sora, un sourire plein de tendresse sur les lèvres.

**-Si tu sais, que fais-tu encore ici ? Et ne t'approche pas de moi ! **lui balance Ventus, les bras en avant, comme pour se protéger.

Sora, confiant, lui attrape les poignets.

**-Tu sais, on dit que ce qu'il y a de plus triste dans une larme, c'est que celui qui l'a faite couler, est aussi le seul qui peut l'effacer. Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je parte ?**

Ventus le regarde, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, incapable de se contenir, il explose en sanglot, laissant Sora le bercer dans ses bras, et de ce fait, s'asseoir tout près de lui.

**-Comment tu peux me faire pleurer autant ! Tyran… **_**sniff *bruits de pleurs***_

**-Oui, je sais. Excuse-moi. Tu vois, sur le coup, je trouvais que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Mais je me suis trompé. Tu me pardonneras ? **lui demande Sora.

**-Crétin, fais plus jamais ça, **lui dit Ventus, avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Mais pendant ce petit intermède amoureux, dans la salle, Vanitas doit faire face à un dilemme.

**-Alors Van, **dit Demyx, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, **La chasse à l'homme, ou...**

* * *

><p>Alors? Les réactions?<br>Ils sont pas trop géniaux mes déguisement? Même j'avoue avoir eu un bug pendant un moment sur Vanitas xD

Franchement, j'avoue que dès fois, quand je relie la chorégraphie, je me dit: _Mais t'avais bu du gin ou quoi vieille?  
><em>Même si cela ne change rien au fait que j'adore xD

Moi je dit: pauvre Vanitas. Il est face à un putain de gros dilemme. Ah mais tiens, c'est vrai! Je vous l'ai pas marqué ce dilemme! Oh la sadiiique! :P

Bref, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît et j'attends avec impatience les reviews  
><em>(à oui, précision sur les reviews: si c'est juste pour dire que vous aimez pas la relation de Vanitas et Sora, passait le chemin. Parce que moi, j'ai pas pu n'empêcher de faire ça ^^ Je les trouve trop chouette ensemble! Mais me regardez pas comme ça! :O ))<em>


End file.
